you're the reason
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: piper potter finds a piano in the great hall one day before lunch. she uses the empty great hall and the piano as an excuse toexpress her true feelings for hermione through ... song no slash, in 7th year. no voldemort but her parents were still kliled by voldyshorts, she just killed him the first time


**an- i don't own any characters only fem-harry's name. the character's belong to j.k rowling and the song belongs to victoria justice.**

**p.s. the song is the accoustic version to you're the reason**

Piper's p.o.v

I walked into the great hall and noticed a big, black, sleek, and new piano up at the platform a couple feet away from the teacher's table.

Since I was the only one here and lunch starts in about 20 minutes, I took off my cloak and walked up to the piano bench. Under my robes I was wearing a red satin, knee-length dress, a golden leaf band on my arm, and brown ankle boots that folded down so you can see the white insides. My hair was straightened with a slight curl. I sat down and began to play. I was unaware of the big screen behind me, broadcasting me to every room in the castle, for everybody to see.

''hey, people, I'm piper potter. I'm gonna sing a song for my bestest friend in the world, Hermione granger. She's my sister in all but blood and my rock that holds me up. I'd do anything for her and I hope that she feels the same way. Every time I heard this song on the radio, I'd always think of her. Here goes nothing, I hope you love it, Mione'' I said, even though I knew she might not even accept.

I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't wanna make a scene

I don't wanna let you down

When I finished singing, I was slightly, panting. ''pipes'' I heard Hermione say. I looked at my sister, who was 6'5'', with lightly tanned skin, and long brown hair with honey-blonde highlights. She had on a gray pleated mini-skirt, a tight white blouse, a gray cardigan with a red-gold trim, and a gold-red striped tie.

''yeah Mia?'' I asked confused. Mia had tears in her eyes. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

''I'd love to be your sister. You mean everything to me, you're my first best-friend and you mean the world to me. I love you so much, you're the best sister anybody could ask for.'' She said. I cried a little bit as I hugged Mia back tightly.

''so are you, Mia'' I said.

The end

**An- this story is for all those people out there who have a person; they feel is the reason they do what they do today. Like for instance, your sister or brother or best friend helped your dream come true. **

**To me my best friend, mommas, is my rock, my sister, and everything that makes me smile, laugh, or do something funny. She may be slightly two-faced but I love her even more because no matter how many times she might turn on me, I know she wouldn't be her without that little annoying ability. She's the reason I value my friends above all else. I hope you enjoyed my story, plz review**

**Emi out! ;)-**


End file.
